White and Black
by Clark E. Moore
Summary: Dirinya putih. Orang itu hitam . Bukan berarti satu baik satu jahat, hanya saja, mereka terlalu berbeda./Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Maka nikmat Tuhan-mu yang manakah yang kamu dustakan? (55:13)**

**.**

**.**

Dirinya putih.

Lawannya hitam.

Sebenarnya bukan jahat dan baik.

Hanya saja mereka terlalu berbeda untuk bersatu.

.

.

.

**White and Black**

**Chapter I**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), religion topic**

.

.

.

**Dengan menyebut nama Allah Yang Maha Pengasih dan Maha Penyayang. (1:1)**

.

.

.

Perempuan itu selalu begitu. Ia yang lahir dari keluarga baik-baik dan patuh kepada Yang di Atas. Ia orang yang berharap bisa memulai segalanya dengan menyebut nama Tuhannya, walau bahkan pada saat mau makan pun, ia jauh lebih sering lupa dibanding tidak.

**Maka ingatlah kepada-Ku, Aku pun akan ingat kepadamu. Bersyukurlah kepada-Ku, dan janganlah kamu ingkar kepada-Ku. (2:151)**

Kalau bisa, ia mau semua hal yang ia lakukan memang buat Tuhannya. Tetapi, nyatanya, hidup tak semudah itu. Nafsu akan dunia terlalu besar terkadang, mengalahkan keimanannya. Itu salah satu hal yang biasanya paling ia sesali, tetapi tetap saja, hal itu berulang lagi. Tetapi ia terus berusaha. Karena dia ingat akan Tuhannya. Dan ia Tahu, ia bukan apa-apa tanpa Tuhannya.

...

**Segala puji bagi Allah, Tuhan seluruh alam, Yang Maha Pengasih, Naga Penyayang. (1:2-3)**

Malam itu salju turun dengan lebatnya, membuat perempuan itu menempelkan wajahnya di kaca dan tersenyum senang. Ia bisa merasakan rasa dingin yang menggigit pada hidungnya, juga uap yang muncul dan membuat warna putih pada kaca.

Ia lalu berlari ke arah gantungan baju dengan cepat, mengambil jaket panjangnya dua helai dan memakainya. Tak lupa ia ambil rok tebal dan scarf yang melilit kepalanya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil shawl warna pink pucat dan meletakkannya mengelilingi leher dan depan dadanya. Lalu ia mengambil sepatu boots dan kaos kaki, yang begitu ia pakai semuanya membuatnya terlihat seperti segumpal bakso berwarna biru muda bercampur pink pucat. Ia juga menarik tas selempang bermotif bunga dan memakainya, setelah memastikan dompet, HP dan kuncinya telah ada. Lalu, ia berlari keluar dan setelah ia mengunci pintu, ia berdiri tegak di tengah hujan salju yang kini sudah cukup reda.

Putih. Bersih. Indah.

Ia bisa merasakan satu mengenai pipinya. Lalu satu lagi jatuh di dekatnya. Matanya yang seperti mutiara bersinar cerah. Dengan satu tangannya yang telah memakai sarung tangan yang tebal, ia mencoba menangkap sebuah salju yang turun tetapi gagal.

Kemudian terdengar olehnya suara batuk dari rumah sebelah. Ia segera berpaling dan mendekatinya. Dan terlihat olehnya, seorang nenek sedang berdiri di depan pintu mencoba menguncinya.

Perempuan itu segera berseru memanggil nenek itu sampai sedetik kemudian ia sadar pendengaran nenek itu telah terganggu. Jadi, ia segera melewati pagarnya tanpa izin(ia tahu ini kurang ajar, tetapi sia-sia memang memanggil nenek itu) dan berjalan mendekat, lalu ia memegang bahu nenek itu dan berkata, "Chiyo-baachan, mau kemana?"

Nenek itu hanya menatapnya setelah ia berpaling lama sekali, membuat Hinata merasa kurang nyaman. "A... Ano..."

"Apa?" tanya Chiyo sambil mendekatkan telinganya.

Oh, iya. Telinga nenek ini kan bermasalah.

"Nenek, kenapa?" tanya Hinata agak keras di telinga nenek itu.

"...Apa?" tanya Chiyo sambiil mengerutkan dahinya, membuat wajah tuanya semakin terlihat tua.

"NENEK KENAPA?" tanya Hinata sengah berteriak.

"...Hah?"

"NENEK KENAPA?!" tanya Hinata jauh lebih keras lagi.

Terasa olehnya ada sebuah pandangan tajam dilemparkan padanya dari sisi rumah sebelahnya. Tampak olehnya tuan Fugaku(yang entah kenapa sedang tumben-tumbennya) membersihkan salju di halaman mendelik padanya.

Dengan segera Hinata membungkuk meminta maaf. Hinata lalu menatap Chiyo dengan wajah pasrah, dan entah mengapa Chiyo bisa mengerti artinya.

"Nenek batuk. Sasori tadi membelikan obat tetapi belum juga pulang. Jadi, nenek mau beli sendiri."

Hinata segera menggeleng. "Aku saja, nek!" ia tak tega memikirkan orang tua itu melewati malam bersalju seperti ini.

"Apa, nak?"

"AKU YANG BELIKAN SAJA, NEK!" seri Hinata keras.

Sebuah delikan datang lagi dari tuan rumah Uchiha di sebelah, dan satu bungkukan permintaan maaf lagi datang dari Hinata. Hinata tak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi bila sang nenek benar-benar berhadapan dengan apoteker jika ia membeli obatnya sendirian.

Chiyo masih menatapnya lama, membuat Hinata yakin wanita itu tak menangkap maksudnya. Hinata pun menunjuk dirinya. Dan nenek itu mengangguk. Lalu, nenek itu menyebut suatu nama obat yang asing bagi Hinata.

Lelah untuk bertanya ulang setelah 3 kali gagal mendengar jelas nama obatnya, Hinata pun pamit dan meluncur pergi.

Merepotkan memang, tetapi tak ada salahnya membantu wanita tua yang malang itu, bukan?

**Dan tolong menolonglah kamu dalam (mengerjakan) kebajikan dan taqwa(5:2)**

...

Hinata terus berjalan. Ia antara menyesali tindakannya dan tidak. Mengingat hari sudah malam, ia tadinya mencoba melalui jalan pintas. Tetapi, nyatanya, ia malah tersesat.

Ia melirik arlojinya, mencoba mengecek jam. Sudah larut.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan terus berjalan, hingga ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan mendekatinya. Ia langsung ketakutan. Ia benci film horror dan ia takut, tetapi ia ingat sesuatu dan ia lalu berdoa memohon keselamatan.

Wahai Bani Israil! Ingatlah nikmat-Ku yang telah Aku Berikan kepadamu. Dan penuhilah janjimu kepada-Ku, niscaya Aku Penuhi janji-Ku kepadamu, dan takutlah kepada-Ku saja.(2:40)

Lalu, ia bisa merasakannya. Sesuatu yang keras tepat menempel ke kepala belakangnya. Dan sebuah suara mengancam terdengar, "Jangan berteriak. Berikan semua barang-barangmu."

Hinata memutar bola matanya ke belakang dan melihat sebuah pistol do sana.

Ada yang bialng, saat kamu diperintahkan untuk bilang jangan, kamu malah akan melakukan sebaliknya. Begitu pula dengan Hinata, ia menjerit sangat keras making kagetnya, membuat pria di belakangnya agak khawatir.

"Jangan teriak, bodoh!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! TOLOOOOONG!"

Justru semakin keras.

Merasa terlalu emosi dan berpikir bahwa mulut korbannya ini tidak bisa dibungkam, lelaki itu memutuskan Hal terburuk dan menarik pelatuknya.

Hinata mendadak terdiam saat ia bisa mendengar gerakan Kari itu dan menggenggam kedua tangannya rapat-rapat sambil komat-kamit berdoa. Dan...

DOOR!

"Akh..."

BRAAAAK!

Pistol itu sudah meletus, tetapi Hinata tak merasakan apa-apa. Ini aneh, pikirnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Dan ia melihatnya.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah pendek berdiri di sampingnya. Di hadapan lelaki itu, seorang pria bertopeng terkulai jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Belum mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, lelaki berambut merah itu menarik lengan Hinata, tepatnya lengan mantelnya yang berlapis dan sangat tebal, lalu menariknya lari.

Dan Hinata, yang masih belum sadar apa yang sedang terjadi pun terseret oleh lelaki merah itu.

**Hanya kepada Engkau-lah kami menyembah dan hanya kepada Engkau-lah kami mohon pertolongan. (1:5)**

* * *

Ini fic aku yang benerbener buat Hinata beriman banget. Ga berbau SARA apa pun kan? #khawatir...

Jadi, fic ini sebenarnya ingin kudedikasikan buat dua orang yang sangat mendukung aku dalam pembuatan GaaHina, soalnya mereka benerbener rajin ngasih semangat di semua GaaHina yang pernah kubuat :') Tapi... Aku mikir lagi, ini fic berbau agama mereka ntar gapapa atau malah apaapa pula... Atau aku mikir kejauhan?._.

Yah, tadinya aku mau buat fic perayaan yang kupikir (dulunya) hari patah hatiku. Tapi, yah, gajadi. Akhirnya jeritan-jeritan itu aku masukin ke fic ini #plak. Yah, di chapters selanjutnya sih. Hahaha.

Jadi, Boleh direview? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Katakanlah, aku berlindung kepada Tuhan Yang Menguasai Subuh,**

**Dari kejahatan makhluk-Nya,**

**Dan dari kejahatan malam apabila telah gelap gulita,**

**Dan dari kejahatan wanita-wanita tukang sihir yang menghembus buhul-buhul,**

**Dan dari kejahatan orang yang dengki apabila ia dengki.**

**(113 :1-5)**

_._

_._

_Mengapa kau bisa seperti itu?_

.

.

.

**White and Black **

.

.

Chapter_ 2_

_._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), religion topic**

_._

_._

.

Langit gelap. Hitam kelam. Butiran salju yang tipis kadang terjatuh dari atas sana, ke arah tanah dan tertumpuk di atasnya. Sensasi dingin yang menggigit saat terkena hidung, warna putih bersih yang ia sukai dan suasana malam itu beserta kejadiannya—

— yang tak pernah ia sangka akan alami.

Ya, dunia hitam putih yang ia lewati bersama si merah.

Tangan— lengan bajunya, tepatnya— masih tergenggam erat oleh si lelaki berambut merah itu. Gadis itu, dengan mata layaknya mutiara itu, terus menatap sang lelaki yang menyelamatkannya dari belakang— memperhatikan goyangan rambutnya yang lembut tanpa bosan-bosannya. Yang lebih menghantui gadis itu adalah, kemana mereka akan pergi.

Tetapi, ia hanya diam. Yang terdengar saat itu hanyalah suara pernapasan kedua insan itu, juga suara langkah-langkah kali yang lembut— bunyi menyenangkan saat sol boots-nya mengenai tumpukan salju yang belum tebal. Ya, ya, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Mereka berdua melewati banyak hal, tanpa pembicaraan satu kata pun. Rumah demi rumah, pepohonan, pertokoan kecil, lalu sebuah taman. Layaknya perjalanan naik mobil dimana kau akan duduk di kursi belakang dan kehabisan akal untuk mengisi kebosananmu, gadis itu terus menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Keindahan kota kecil yang belum lama ia tinggali. Dan yang paling menggelitik hatinya adalah taman itu, dengan tiang-tiang lampu yang banyak, bangku-bangku panjang, kertas-kertas berbentuk segitiga warna-warni yang menggantung— tampaknya ada festival yang baru diadakan di sini— dan pepohonan yang telah tertutup salju.

Sederhana. Tetapi indah.

Ia bahkan sempat tidak sadar saat lelaki itu telah menghentikan langkahnya— Ia hampir menabraknya. Lalu, lengan bajunya pun dilepaskan oleh lelaki itu dan lelaki itu berpaling menghadapnya.

Setelah beberapa detik mengumpulkan kesadaran, Hinata langsung mengucapkan terima kasih seraya menunduk, disertai sebuah senyum lebar yang terpatri manis di bibirnya.

Tetapi tak ada kata 'sama-sama', lelaki itu malah menatapnya penuh emosi—

"Kau itu cewek! Bahaya malam-malam keluar sendiri!"

— yang membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menciut.

Lelaki itu sudah berhenti membentaknya, tetapi ia masih menatapnya dingin dan tanpa berkedip, membuat tangan gadis itu mulai gemetaran. Kepalanya tertunduk— matanya tak akan sanggup melawan mata _jade _yang mematikan itu. Ia mulai memainkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya. Tetapi, lelaki itu masih terus menatapnya dingin. Getarannya merambat ke kaki, dan akhirnya ia tak tahan—

Dan mata lelaki itu sedikit melebar.

— ia mulai menangis.

Pada awalnya hanya setetes air yang mengalir melalui pipinya. Lama-lama, air mata itu menjadi beberapa tetes, lalu semakin menderas, menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Orang-orang yang lewat terus menatap mereka, penasaran. Tetapi, keduanya tetap terdiam. Jadi, mereka mengabaikan rasa penasaran mereka dan menatap sinis ke arah laki-laki itu.

Sadar dengan semua tatapan tak menyenangkan yang dilempar padanya, walau pada awalnya ia memilih untuk tak peduli, lama-lama ia peduli juga. Tetapi harga dirinya tinggi— terlalu tinggi malah. Jadi, dengan nada dingin ia berkata, "Berhenti."

Mata gadis di hadapannya mengerjap.

"Berhenti menangis, kubilang." kata lelaki itu dingin dengan tatapan menusuknya.

— yang justru membuat air mata itu makin membanjir.

Lelaki merah itu mendecih, frustasi. Apa-apaan coba perempuan ini?!

"Diam, bodoh." kata lelaki itu tajam

Perempuan itu masih juga menangis, yang pada akhirnya lelaki itu tak habis pikir apa yang salah dengannya. Jadi, ia menghela napas— karena frustasi tentunya, dan berkata dengan nada datarnya yang sebenarnya sama-sama menyebalkan, "Hey, kamu kalau menangis terus, kamu hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

_Dan aku_, tambahnya dalam hati sewot. Ia makin merasakan tatapan orang-orang. Ia sebenarnya tak peduli apa kata mereka. Ia hanya... benci untuk di—

"Ma... Maafkan aku..."

Suara yang sama kecilnya dengan cicitan tikus itu terdengar, penuh dengan rasa takut. Suara yang membuat mata lelaki itu melebar; terkejut.

"... Hanya saja obatnya—"

Kemudian terdengar deringan telepon genggam. Gadis itu segera merogohnya dari dalam tas kecilnya dan melihat nama peneleponnya. Lalu, ia berusaha menggosok mata dan hidungya dengan menggunakan tisu yang ia temukan dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia mengangkat telepon itu. Dan lalu ia tersenyum—

— yang membuat lelaki itu terpana.

"Ya, Sasori-nii? Ah, iya, maaf aku lama. Eh, sudah ada? Eh, ti... Tidak, kok! Aku tidak apa-apa. Ahahaha. Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan khawatir, ya? Katakan pada Chiyo-baasan semoga ia lekas sembuh. Iya!"

Gadis itu terus tersenyum lebar, seolah sang lawan bicara bisa melihatnya. Senyum yang berarti 'Tenang saja. Tidak ada masalah'. Lalu kata-kata manisnya yang ia ucapkan dengan tenang— kata-kata yang membuat lelaki merah itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

Perempuan itu lalu akhirnya selesai bicara dan mematikan telepon. Sebuah helaan nafas yang menunjukkan kelegaan terhembus dari hidungnya. Lalu, wajah yang damai. Rasa bahagia yang disebabkan oleh hal kecil yang terpancar

, yang lelaki itu tak pahami. Mata _jade _miliknya yang menelusuri ekspresi gadis itu yang jauh di luar dugaannya...

_Kenapa? Kenapa gadis ini__—_

"Kamu membelikan obat untuk nenekmu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan mendadak terlempar dari mulut lelaki itu, yang tanpa disangka oleh keduanya, sehingga membuat kedua belah pihak terkejut. Hinata mengerjapkan mata karena kaget dan lelaki itu justru terbelalak karena ucapannya sendiri yang terdengar sok ikut campur.

"Ah..." Kata Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jarinya. "Ano... I... Itu untuk tetanggaku."

Dahi lelaki itu berkerut. Ia sudah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya dan otaknya telah kembali berputar jernih. _Bukan keluarganya? Kok mau? _"Sudah tahu sekarang sudah larut," ucapnya dengan dahi yang jauh lebih berkerut. "Tega sekali dia menyuruhmu."

Hinata langsung menggeleng dengan cepat begitu lata-kata itu meluncur, lalu ia kembali menunduk. "Ti... Tidak! Ma.. Maksudku bukan begitu. A... Aku yang menawarkannya." bantahnya gugup sambil terus memainkan jari-jarinya.

Mata lelaki di hadapannya mendadak melebar walau dengan cepat menyurut lagi. Lalu ia kembali bertanya dengan nada datar walau dalam hati ia herannya bukan main, "Tanpa ingat bahwa ini bisa berbahaya bagimu?"

Perempuan di hadapannya mengangguk pelan dan lelaki itu terperangah.

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mengusik lelaki itu, meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sedikit emosi menyentil hatinya. Maksudnya, perempuan itu entah terlalu baik atau apa sampai mau membantu orang sampai segitunya. "Kan' tidak ada untungnya bagimu? Kenapa mau menolongnya?"

Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama, tampak bingung. Ya, sampai matanya menatap lelaki itu dan sebuah senyum hangat mengembang di bibirnya—

—_bisa tersenyum?_

Dan juga sebuah kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan dengan nada lembut yang sukses membekap bibir lelaki merah itu,

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tadi menolongku?"

_._

_._

_._

_Lalu, kenapa kamu tadi menolongku?_

* * *

Chapter 2! Alhamdulillah!

Thanks for Allah SWT, Gaanata-Chan, Gaahina, Hime Namikaze and all readers!

Gaanata-Chan : Kayaknya siapa itu Gaara Belum ada di chapter ini deh hehe

GaaHina : Suudah Alhamdulillah :)

Mind to review, please? :3


End file.
